


The Which One Is Hikaru Game

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: Haruhi can always tell the twins apart, no matter what they do about it.Or, a vague 5+1 exploring how the twins react to Haruhi being always able to tell them apart.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	The Which One Is Hikaru Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



#### 1

"The game is simple," Hikaru stated, blindfold in hand. "You put this on. We get under the covers. You tell us who is doing what."

Kaoru's grin perfectly matched Hikaru's (of course.) "Think of it as a very advanced Which One is Hikaru Game."

"I'll play along," Haruhi replied. "I like when you pay attention to me, so I expect it'll be fun. I don't think it'll be very hard to tell who's who, though. You two act more differently than I think you expect."

The twins looked at each other, questioning for a moment, before Kaoru gave a small shrug and Hikaru lobbed her the blindfold.

"We'll see about that."

She slipped the blindfold on, and they set to work.

It was easy enough to undress her, each taking hold of her pajama shirt's hem and lifting up until she raised her arms, and they could bring it over and off. (The thing was cheap cotton, mass produced. They'd really need to make her something a little nicer one of these days.) Shorts and underpants came off together, pushed down with one quick shove, and kicked off by Haruhi herself as she held onto each of their arms for balance and guidance.

Haruhi's naked body was beautiful to look at. It was better still to touch and taste. And so they did, first guiding her to the bed and getting her settled in her rightful center place, and then taking turns licking, biting, and sucking nipples, clit, and whatever expanse of skin seemed most appropriate. It was almost a shame that she was blindfolded; it covered half of her face, which was always especially exquisite as she came. But still they brought her to the brink and over once, twice, thrice, before Kaoru gave Hikaru a silent nod, and they snuggled up against her on either side, each taking her hand in theirs.

"Am I to take it that that's the end?"

Neither responded in words, knowing it would give the game away entirely, but Hikaru nodded into her shoulder, and Kaoru kissed her cheek.

"Then Hikaru is on my left, and Kaoru is on my right."

Kaoru whined as he reached for the blindfold, inching it up and off. "How did you know?"

"Hikaru bites with a bit more abandon. Kaoru pretending to be Hikaru can't find the right intensity. Kaoru also lingers a bit more with his kisses. ...among other things."

Hikaru sighed, nuzzling further against her face. "Well, nothing for it, then. You owe us a punishment game."

Haruhi laughed. "I guess I do. I'll think of something good."

* * *

#### 2

"So, what exactly does it mean that I'm 1% meaner anyway?"

Haruhi frowned, her hands paused halfway through unbuttoning her blouse as she considered the question.

"What I mean by that is, Hikaru is more likely to be the instigator, and a little more brash in his actions. You, Kaoru, tend to be slightly more thoughtful, even though most things end up being a joint production from beginning to end anyway. Therefore, Hikaru seems 1% meaner."

Hikaru snickered as he entered from the bathroom, stripped down to his boxer briefs.

"Told you she wouldn't fall for it."

Kaoru shrugged. "It was still worth a try."

* * *

#### 3

"You dyed your hair."

Haruhi's head was titled in thought, briefcase still in hand as Kaoru gave her the usual welcome home hug and kiss.

"Yeah," he admitted. "It's been a while. I missed matching Hikaru."

"And by 'matching Hikaru,' do you mean that his hair is also like this, and if so, how long before he has an appointment to get it back to your natural colour?"

"Tomorrow," Kaoru admitted. "His roots were showing too much."

Haruhi smiled and reached up with her free hand to pull him down for a proper kiss.

"You're impossible," she said. "Predictable, but impossible."

"We are," Kaoru agreed easily. "I'm glad you like us that way."

"Me too."

* * *

#### 4

"It's not good to trick clients, you know."

Hikaru looked up at Haruhi from his prized gaming spot, lying with his head in her lap. 

"What do you mean?"

"You were supposed to be the one off to Maui for the next week. I take it by your presence, and his absence, that Kaoru went."

Hikaru shrugged. "They were expecting the dark-haired twin. They'd probably actually be more suspicious if I went, since we swapped hair."

"I don't know," Haruhi replied. "On one hand, it's better to be honest with these things. On the other, you do have a bit more of a head for the business side of things, and Kaoru for how to make the clothes tell a story, so maybe sending him to do the photoshoot wasn't a bad idea after all."

Hikaru smiled. "So all's well that ends well, right?"

"Almost. I still want you to email them, letting them know about the change of plan, and letting Kaoru know that he's not Hikaru as well."

Hikaru sighed. "I guess that's fair."

* * *

#### 5

The bed felt wrong without Haruhi in the center. Kaoru wasn't sure if it was too big or too small without her, but it made him miss the days when their bed was actually two separate units, pushed up against each other in their parents' house.

"I miss her," he said aloud, and Hikaru sighed in response, squeezing their joined hands.

"We get our late nights tailoring, she gets hers preparing for trials," he said. "We knew this going in. Just… really sucks when they don't line up, huh?"

"It's the worst," Kaoru agreed. "Think we could talk her into just being our private lawyer?"

"Nah," Hikaru replied. "For one, she's more interested in the public good than corporate law. And for another, well, then we'd have to feel guilty every time she's late like this."

"Sometimes, I wonder if guilty would be better than worried," Kaoru admitted. He paused, then squeezed Hikaru's hand once more. "Does it ever bother you, that she's got us figured out?"

"Not really," Hikaru admitted. "Weirded out, a little, sure. I mean, she was able to do it from day one, pretty much, and who explains and quantifies bite intensity as a lover identifier anyway?"

"I know, right?"

"But more than that… it's what we always wanted. Someone for whom Hikaru was Hikaru, and Kaoru was Kaoru. I just thought…"

"...that it wouldn't be so unnerving and vulnerable, not being able to hide behind the _and/or_ , huh?"

"When we can't choose to anyway, yeah."

"But it's so, so good to be with someone who loves us and knows us and accepts… all of it, huh?"

Hikaru laughed. "We're one-and-a-half, like Tamaki always used to say. It works for us."

"And Haruhi makes us whole."

Hikaru hummed his agreement. "And Haruhi makes us whole."

* * *

#### +1

"Let's play the Which One is Hikaru Gaaame~!"

Haruhi burst out laughing as she looked back and forth at the twins in matching inflatable T-Rex costumes, one sporting large costume jewelry and a tiara, and the other with a pink feather boa around its neck and fuzzy purple hat atop its head.

"Purple Hat's Hikaru, but why…?"

"Thought we'd make it more complicated if you couldn't see us, and that we'd have some fun with it," said Purple Hat dinosaur.

"You got it right, though," said Tiara dinosaur. "Didn't doubt you would for a second."

"So you know what that means," Purple Hat said. "How are you going to play a punishment game with two dinosaurs?"

Haruhi wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at both of them. "I'm sure I'll think of something."


End file.
